This invention relates to the field of devices that traverse over snow, ice, and colder climates of the earth in a climbing or sliding fashion. Namely, boot retention devices otherwise known in the field as boot bindings, binding plates, mounting plates, mounting bases, snowboard boot bindings, touring ski bindings, soft shelled boot bindings, approach ski bindings, and the like and especially those meant for selective free heel touring and lock heel sliding positions for ski shaped touring devices. This invention also relates to binding assemblies oriented mainly for soft shelled boots that serve a touring mode with which the user may move in a walking motion while connected to the device and may also secondarily connect to a sliding device such as a ski or touring device like a split ski/board device using a snowboard boot binding though hard-shell boots could also be used in some embodiments. Touring boot binding systems are used for retaining a boot to a particular device for traversing over snow and ice covered terrain in a walking fashion. These boot binding systems need to be very versatile to be selectively placed on the ski touring device in a touring walking or telemark or cross-country mode or in an additional mode for lock heel sliding. Split-boards and/or touring snowboards require a touring binding assembly and separate mounting plate adaptors for attaching all manner of snowboard bindings to the adaptor plates. The adaptor plates selectively allow a touring position for a cross-country style ascension mode and a secondary mode to selectively lock the mounting plate adaptor position for sliding down hill. The user mounts a separate snowboard binding assembly and snowboard boot binding base to the mounting plate assembly which costs a lot and weighs a lot. When the touring binding base plate adaptor is mounted to the system it has the selective ability to pivot allowing a walking motion.
Said prior art also has the ability to accept standard issue snowboard binding systems using three hole and four hole mounting disks. Additionally, the mounting plate, in one prior art embodiment may optionally change from a walking pivot binding position by a quick-release axle located at a toe region on the base plate adaptor to a fixed non-walking “sliding” position by simply selectively reconnecting the base plate adaptor at a region between the heel and toe region of the base plate portion of the touring binding system in which the footwear touring pivot is stopped.
The present invention overcomes the prior art by offering a snowboard boot binding that has a quick-release axle from a ski touring dive interface without having to use a separate adaptor to form a touring mode for the binding. In other words the snowboard boot binding is the adaptor touring/locked heel interface and the boot rests directly upon its supporting structures with straps securing the boot to the said binding multiple mode interface. The snowboard boot binding interface in this disclosure is called a mounting plate, mounting base, binding, and the like.